Full Metal Heart: The Tales of Central
by Edward the FullMetalAlchemist
Summary: Kingdom Hearts mixed with Full Metal Alchemist.Sora is in a new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Alchemy and the Philosophers Stone 

"Alright now, the first test is an interview… you will need to answer the questions due to the knowledge of alchemy" The Judge said.

"Sora, what is the most forbidden thing in alchemy" Said the Judge.

"Human Transmutation" Sora answered with great confidence.

"What is your best skill Sora" The Judge said

"Alchemy and fighting" Said Sora

"Alright very good, that is all" The Judge Said.

Sora then came out of the building hoping he passed the test, after two days he found out he was up for the last challenge. He jumped in glee… but still knew he wasn't going to be a guard. So the next day, he went to the building ready for his test.

"Are you ready for the final test" The Judge said.

"Yes! I'm ready for anything that comes my way" Sora said.

"Right this way then" The Judge said.

The Judge then took Sora to a courtyard to where ten other people were waiting for the final test. Sora was amazed at all the other people he saw here for the test. One guy killed three lions at once for the test. Another guy created flowers. After a while, it was finally Sora's turn. He didn't know what to do seconds later the Judges released three lions at him. Sora jumped and dashed all over the place, out of nowhere he then tied there tails together and threw them to the ground. He had killed them… he used alchemy to created flowers and a hole. He buried the lions and finished his test.

Two days later… He found out he was now a State Guard. He went to King Mickey's office. Got his official necklace for State Guards, he went home and fell asleep. He remembered the time this all happened…

BAM... "HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" Sora exclaimed.

"Well sorry you dimwitted num-nut you're the one that got in the way" Donald said.

It all had started when Sora found a glowing book in the Library of Central. It had a big red light shining through the title page and inside green letters fluttered the pages. It was called, The Introduction to Alchemy. Who the hell are you anyways? Well for your information I am Donald Duck, guard of King Mickey Mouse.

"Well then, nice to meet you Donald" Sora said.

"Yeah, whatever… nice to meet you too" Donald replied.

"So what was that book you dropped on my head" Sora asked.

Goofy interrupting, "It is the second book to the Introduction to Alchemy, King Mickey wants Donald and I to learn more about alchemy"

"I would rather use my fists to help people then some stupid alchemy" Sora said in anger.

Goofy and Donald then clap there hands and throw them to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing some kind of ritual" Sora said.

"Just wait" Both Donald and Goofy screamed.

In less then five seconds a metal shield and a wooden wand came from the ground and into Donald's and Goofy's hands.

"WOAH! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Sora screaming out of amazement.

"Its called… alchemy" Donald and Goofy said with chucks on there cheeks.

"After all that I saw, I think I want to learn some too" Sora said.

"Hey! Weren't you the one that called Alchemy stupid" Donald said in great anger.

"Donald calm down he is still a child" Goofy applied.

"Your right… he is just another dimwitted brat" Doanld said.

"HEY! DON'T CALL ME A BRAT" Sora screamed.

"Then don't call alchemy stupid you brat" Donald chuckled.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU" Sora screamed.

Sora runs at them full speed… Moments later, BAM! Sora crashes into a stonewall that appeared in thin air.

"Got to love alchemy" Donald said in a big smile.

"Donald… stop playing games with him and lets go already" Goofy said.

"Alright then, lets go" Donald said.

Sora then got up while Goofy and Donald disappeared out of the library. Sora then grabbed that glowing book he found and started reading it. He then read "Alchemy is a complex subject with many different interconnected aspects. Many people still only think of the quest of the philosophers' stone to change base metals into gold. The philosopher's stone was thought to cure illnesses, prolong life, and bring about spiritual revitalization.

Sora thought to himself. "That's it! Alchemy is the way to solve all my problems all of this that is happening to me I need the philosophers stone to cure her, it's the only way!

Sora then grabbed the book and took it home. Started reading more about it being able to transmute just dust into little metal dog models. After, he would finally be able to make flowers and grass and small little living things. He trained and trained all he could so he can become the best he can. It took him ten years to perfect alchemy without a transmutation circle. Once he perfected that he went down to King Mickey's Castle.

"King Mickey Sir, I WANT TO BECOME A GUARD" Sora said in great encouragement.

"Well I am sorry young man, but you are way much too young" Mickey pointed out.

"Please sir I must become a guard for my problems I can show you how good I can be with my alchemy!"

"Well, I'll tell you what… two months from now we are having a test for all who want to become guards. If you pass, you've got yourself to be one of my guards"

"Great! Thank you so much King Mickey Sir… Trust me! I wont let you down, I WILL BECOME A GUARD"

Sora then went to the building went into this dark empty room where this light was shining on him. He sat down on a three-legged chair, and was ready for the first test. For him… he was ready for everything and anything that was coming at him.

"Okay, what do I got to do? I'll do anything" Sora said

"Are you sure your ready" The Judge asked.

"Yes, I am ready for anything" Sora exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Enchanted Weapon and the Chosen One 

Sora had finally become a State Alchemist, he was happier then ever but all he had was his chain and alchemy. Since he didn't have much, Donald and Goofy went with Sora on his adventure. But what Sora right now really needed, was a weapon something that can help him fight. So Sora, Donald, and Goofy finally left Central to go off on their adventure.

"So where are we going to go now" asked Goofy.

"Whatever this kid is looking for we got to stick with him" Donald said in a bad mood.

"Were going to find the philosophers stone" Sora exclaimed.

"The… the… the philosophers stone? Is it even real" Goofy said in confusion.

"Are you crazy Sora it's just a myth" Donald said.

"It's not a myth, I know its real" Sora said with great confidence.

So then, the three of them got the train for a place named Shilo Village. It was a faraway place where people don't really go unless for emergencies. It's a place of misfortune and souls of death. No one ever goes there, only the villagers are there and they deeply suffer from this village. Usually people hide in their houses with nothing but sticks and stones. But it doesn't stop what's there in that village. These cruel monsters kill with out feeling, without love, without compassion.

"So… why are we in this train station" Asked Goofy

"We are heading to Shilo Village" Sora said with a big smile.

"SORA ARE YOU CRAZY ITS SUICIDE" Donald screamed out in fear.

"I think he is crazy Donald, the train doesn't even take you that far" Goofy said in fear.

"C'mon are you guys going to be little wimps and run out on me already I bet those rumors about Shilo Village aren't even true you guys… don't be such pansies and lets go" Sora said.

"Just to prove to you I am no pansy I will go with you" Said Donald.

"Yeah I guess me too" Goofy said calmly.

Then the three of them boarded the train, it was a four hour ride and it stops them five miles away from there. The train doesn't go all the way because of the rumors about Shilo Village.

Shilo Village used to be a peaceful town until a dark evil man came. His name that no one knows. He had snowy white hair and a big sword that looked like a key except that it was black and there was a dark fog coming out of it. He had steaming blue eyes, and a scream everyone was terrified. He changed people into… into these weird monsters; he would shove this sword into their chests and twist and turn it. Then the people would start screaming there lungs out and disappear. After he left, a swarm of dark creatures came behind him terrorizing the remaining villagers, some times… killing them. There was only one weapon that can defeat these things. It is still concealed in the bottom of the village where only one person knows where it is. His brain will tick once he sees the chosen one. The chosen one will be able to wield the sword with no problem and destroy the evil creatures surrounding the area , but no one knows who he is.

"Well, here's the stop" Sora said.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy jump of the train Sora in happiness… but Donald and Goofy in fear.

"Good luck boys, you're going to need it" Said The Train Conductor.

"We don't need anything, thanks for the ride though" Said Sora.

"Lousy scum-bag can't even take us all the way there" Sora whispering to himself.

CLONK! "Learn some respect you idiot" Donald screamed.

"IF YOU SAY I CANT RESPECT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW" Sora screamed in anger.

"I can do whatever I want now shut up and lets go" Said Donald.

So the three of them started walking the rest of the way. After five miles on there way something happen…

-Grumble- -Grumble-

"AHH what the hell was that" Goofy screamed in fear.

"It was my stomach stupid" Sora said laughing.

"Oh, I knew that" Goofy said scratching the back of his head.

"No you didn't… now shut up and lets keep walking" Said Donald in an angry face.

So then the three of them kept walking. They were all exhausted, Goofy throwing his legs all over the place, Donald whining and complaining, but Sora… Sora was the only one not complaining. How could he not be exhausted, they have walked for hours and hours but nothing his happening to him? Its like he just started walking. Well, for now, they are only thirty minutes away. They can see Shilo Village, dark area with nothing but dark heavy clouds covering the moon. It was almost pitch-black they couldn't see anything. But they didn't care they just kept walking.

-Screaming- -Screaming-

"What was that" Goofy said in fear.

"I think it was the villagers, maybe the rumors are true we got to go help them" Sora said in a rushing manor.

"Alright then, lets go help this people out" Said Donald.

Donald and Goofy used their alchemy to bring out there weapons. But Sora went in there with his fists. They ran in there ready to take on anything, there were these weird creatures attacking the villagers. They could stretch and transform into weird shapes, and sometimes… even human form. Sora started punching them but his fists would go right through them. Only Donald and Goofy were able to kill them with Goofy using his shield and Donald using his wand. Sora looked around and found a stick on the floor, he grabbed it and started whacking at them, but nothing happened. Sora started getting sucked into the ground by these creatures.

"HELP GOOFY DONALD HELP ME" Screamed Sora.

"Sora" Scream Donald and Goofy.

Donald and Goofy went rushing to Sora, clapped their hands and threw them to the ground. Then, out of nowhere a giant spear came from the ground into Sora's hands. He used to kill the evil creatures, and he did.

The Villagers came out screaming and cheering out for the three of them. But Sora felt disappointed, he almost died in that combat. Now he noticed, that you need more then just your fists. You need to use anything you can grab your hands on fists just wont do anymore.

"Thank you, Thank you" Sora, Donald, and Goofy said.

"I told you Sora fists wont do by themselves" Donald said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up I am not in the mood" Said Sora.

"Brat…" Donald said with a smile.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID TALKING DUCK ATLEAST I TRIED MY HARDEST IM NOT A BRAT YOU NUM-NUT" Sora screaming while Goofy holding him back.

"Come in please, we will serve you food" Said one of the Villagers.

"FOOOOOOD" Screamed Sora.

"Follow me please" Said the Villager.

The Villager took them into there wooden home. Almost everything was made of wood except for this door. The door was made of pure metal, and a metal lock. It was like a giant safe that only one person knew the combination for it.

"Hey what's that door for" Asked Goofy.

"Oh… that door? It's my husbands; he is the only one that knows the combination to it. He never told me what was in it, but I respect his privacy" Said the women with sorrow.

"You mind bringing your husband over here I would like to meet him please" Asked Sora in a kind voice.

"Oh by the way my name is Nina" Said the Villager.

"Nice to meet you Nina" Said the three of them.

"My name is Goofy"

"My name is Donald"

"My name is Sora"

"We are State Guards" Said the three of them.

"Well nice to meet you, you three" Said Nina.

"Honey come down there are some people here that would like to meet you" Said Nina.

"Coming" Screamed out the man.

So then Nina's husband came out of the giant metal door.

"Nice to meet you guys, I am Tucker" Said the man.

"Nice to meet you too Tucker" Said the three of them.

"Honey they are State Guards, Donald, Goofy, and Sora" Said Nina.

"Sora" Said Tucker in confusion.

"Yes, what do you want" Asked Sora.

"Sora come with me… alone" Said Tucker.

"Alright then, Donald, Goofy… stay here" Said Sora.

So then Sora followed Tucker passed the metal door and down some stairs. The stairs went around in circles forever and ever. Sora thought he was going down for hours and hour. Finally Sora and Tucker made it to the bottom, Sora saw many chemicals and metal objects all over the place.

"What is this place" Asked Sora.

"This is my laboratory" Said Tucker.

"So is this what you do most of your life"

"Yes… yes it is"

"Hey what's that glowing key up there"

"I call it the key blade"

The key blade was white and it had a white fog coming out of it. The key blades looked like it can fix peoples lives and help them find themselves, but Sora had no clue what it was for.

"Sooooo… what does this key blade do" Asked Sora.

"Remember those creatures you were fighting outside, it fixes them, it turns them back into humans" Said Tucker.

"Whoa… then why don't you use it to stop them from taking other people" Asked Sora.

"I can't wield it, even though I created it… out of the entire world it chooses one person, one person in this world. This is why you are down here with me. Sora, you are the chosen one. THE KEYBLADE CHOOSES YOU" Screamed out Tucker.

Then the key blade started shaking in its glass-box, the key blade flies through the glass… throwing broken glass all over the place. It flies right and Sora the key blades chosen one!

-CLONK-

"Ow… I was supposed to catch that wasn't I" Said Sora in stupidity.

"Yeah, you were… but at least we know that key blade has chosen you" Said Tucker.

"Hey you kind of got a bruise on your head" Said Tucker laughing.

"Now you noticed… your key blade kind of went flying into my head" Screamed Sora.

So then Sora and Tucker started walking back up the stairs, until they heard something. They heard glass shattering, tables being thrown, and people screaming.

"Damnit there back" Said Tucker.

Sora and Tucker started running up the stairs as fast as they could. In Tucker's hands a metal spear. In Sora's… The Enchanted Weapon, The Key Blade.

"WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS ANYWAYS" Screamed Sora.

"We call them Homunculus" Said Tucker.

"The evil man that came here jabbed his blade into peoples hearts and turned them into metal. That is why only metal can defeat the Homunculus" Said Tucker.

"Well, whatever they are we are going to kill them" Said Sora with fire in his eyes.

Sora and Tucker finally made it through the door. They saw Nina on the floor coughing blood while Donald and Goofy trying to kill the Homunculus.

Sora ran at the Homunculus, only one slash of the key blade would kill them. After he finally killed them all.

"Sora come quickly, jab the key blade into Nina's heart and turn it to the right before she turns into a Homunculus" Said Tucker almost crying.

Sora quickly ran to Nina and jabbed here straight into her heart and returned her to life.

"Sora you must go to other cities and help other people that are being tormented by Homunculus, they are killing everyone and turning them into monsters you must help them" Said Tucker in sorrow.

"What ever you say, I will do anything to help other people but I also have to solve my own problems" Said Sora.

"Sora… Nina will be ok, now lets go" Said Donald.

"Yeah Donald I guess your right Goofy… lets go, keep your weapons armed though" Said Sora.

"We are going to go back to Central for more training aren't we" Asked Goofy.

"Yes we are, we need all the training we can get" Said Sora.

So Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked the ten miles to the train. They got on and were ready to report to King Mickey what is happening and to get more training for what comes ahead in the future.


End file.
